


My Pop-Tart's sprinkles are nothing like the stars

by mrs_mozzie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, M/M, Other, Shakespearean Sonnets, accept loki, incest? idk I don't usually write marvel, not xxx sorry about that, pastry love, pastry sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/pseuds/mrs_mozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's two loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pop-Tart's sprinkles are nothing like the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessalae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/gifts).



My Pop-Tart's sprinkles are nothing like the stars;  
Grass is far more green than its sprinkles green;  
If holes be seals, why then its sides are scars;  
If frosting is white, its white frosting gleans.

I have seen mugs smashed and turned into dust  
But this package is not fond of spilling.  
And in Toaster Strudels, flaky crust  
Cannot compare to my Pop-Tart's filling.

I love to fuck the filling; yet I know  
There are other things that are just as sweet.  
It pains me to leave my Pop-Tart and go  
To the other place I can find some heat

I love my tart, but don't find this hokey;  
I loathe most everything else except Loki.


End file.
